Shingeki no Seinen
by rakeltsukihime
Summary: Eren es atrapado por el amor, pero no solo él, Mikasa y Armin junto a sus amigos de entrenamiento descubrirán los sentimientos propios de la juventud, mientras Eren lucha por alcanzar a la persona que mas ama sin saberlo; el capitán Levi Rivaille.


Esta historia es una ficción creada en base al manga y anime de Shingeki no Kyojin, la obra original pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Contiene eventos alternos y personalidades un tanto diferentes a la historia con tintes románticos a parte de la acción creada de la propia obra.

Si eres un fan del Levi&Eren y las demás parejas de esta obra, disfruta del fic.

* * *

 _Cuando las estrellas comienzan a cantar, la luna comienza a danzar._

 _El sol alegremente sonríe ante cada día pueda brillar para que cada cuerpo del infinito inicie con un gran suspiro._

 _El atardecer envuelve con su calidez a todo aquello que se mantiene con la mirada gacha, alzan la vista al mirar que en su futuro._

 _Los días serán libres como las aves atravesando las colinas lejanas dentro de los muros._

 _Los sueños de los prójimos se vuelven un olvido; mientras que un niño, se enamora de aquella mirada poco peculiar de entre las personas._

 _Una línea de valientes héroes se en caminan a las lejanías de las fronteras que hay en lo desconocido de aquellos muros de al menos 50 metros de altura; con un grosor de al menos 10 metros. Protegidos de lo desconocido. O al menos, eso es lo que se nos ha estado inculcando por estos 100 años o más._

-¡Eren!- Aquella voz tan sería pero agradable me estaba llamando de entre la oscuridad.

-Ahora no Mikasa- Responde un joven que yace tirado en el pasto debajo de un árbol Llorón.

-¡Eren!- Volvió a decir la joven molesta, dejándole caer unos pedazos de madera sobre su abdomen. -¡Se está haciendo tarde, hay que llegar a casa!- Exclamo. El joven soltó un ligero sonido ahogado al momento de sentir el peso sobre su abdomen. Impulsivamente se retorció y tomo con fuerza esa zona con ambas manos.

-Mi…Mi…Mikasa- Respondió como pudo, la joven lo veía con desaprobación, aunque su mirada no mostraba la gran maravilla de sentimientos. -¿Porque?- Intentando tomar aire por la brutalidad que se le presento hace unos instantes -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Aun retorcijándose por el dolor.

-Claramente no me estabas escuchando… Tenía que llamar tu atención- Dijo en lo que recogía los pedazos nuevamente, para ponerlos en una pequeña bandeja que traía consigo en su espalda.

-No era necesario…- Respondió levantándose y recogiendo algunos y llevarlos a una bandeja que yace recargada en el tronco de un árbol viejo.

-Eren, no importa cuánto tiempo quieras pasar recostado; yo me encargaré de tomar tu lugar y recoger algunos- El joven pelinegro la miro con desaprobación.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me golpeaste con ellos?- La chica mantuvo su mirada gacha ante la pregunta, aun recogiendo los pocos que se encontraban por el césped. -¿Mikasa?-

-Se nos está haciendo tarde Eren, es peligroso estar tan tarde por estos alrededores…- Se levantó al terminar de recoger los que faltaban. La pelinegra no dejaba de observar a Eren, que se encontraba colocándose su bandeja en la espalda para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Al descender de la colina, entraron por alguna de las calles que llevan al centro de la Ciudad del Distrito Shiganshina situada en el extremo sur de la Muralla María.  
No obstante Mikasa se quedó contemplando al cielo ya que algún sonido le había llamado la atención, al detenerse desprevenidamente, logro que Eren cayera al suelo por el impulso que llevaba de velocidad al bajar la colina con fuerza.

-Auh, Mikasa…- Sobándose la frente con su mano derecha. -¿Por qué te detienes así tan de repente?- El joven miro a la chica que tenía enfrente, aferrándose del suelo, se levantó para no tirar más valiosos trozos de madera para alguna fogata.

-El cielo- Dijo Mikasa. Eren dirigió la vista hacia ella; pero no lograba ver su rostro. –Esta como aquella vez…-

-¿Mikasa?- Cuestiono el joven de ojos verdes.

-Nada- Negó con la cabeza se volteó y sonrió al joven con entusiasmo –Vayamos a casa… Eren- La chica tomo un poco de aire y siguieron con su camino.

No era común que la joven se perdiera en sus pensamientos y Eren no se encontrase dentro de ellos. El joven decidió no tomarle mucha importancia; pero al poco tiempo, escucho el crujir de carretas, los sollozos y susurros que iban y venían de los pueblerinos; hizo que Eren se acercará hasta la multitud.

-¿Eren?- Se dijo Mikasa al no verle cerca de su lado. Se giró en todas direcciones para ver si podría localizarlo, misteriosamente pudo ver una rama caída de la bandeja de joven, la chica se aproximó y pudo ver como se incorporaba entre la multitud para ver a mejor el motivo de dicha reunión. La joven se aproximó lo más pronto posible y pudo notar que se trataba de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿Eren?- Lo llamo una y otra vez, pero no lograba verlo. -¿Eren?- Comenzó a sentirse sofocada por no localizarlo, de repente pudo escuchar un grito de alegría –Esa voz… ¡Eren!- Exclamó Mikasa preocupada, al girarse hacia atrás pudo notar al chico recargado sobre una pared, observando el espectáculo con alegría.

-Mira Mikasa… ¡Un día estaré allí presente!- La joven se aproximó hasta él jalándolo para alejarlo de la multitud. -¡Mikasa!- Pedía a gritos que lo soltará pero le era muy difícil zafarse del agarre de la chica.

-¿Qué pretendes Eren?- Cuestiona Mikasa molesta. –Sabes que los que entran allí, es muy difícil que salgan ilesos o regresen- A pesar de su preocupación, el joven apretó sus puños y miro a su compañera furioso.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ocultarnos?- La joven se quedó confundida por su pregunta. –Dímelo… ¿Por qué tenemos que permanecer dentro de estos muros?-

-¿Eren?- La chica no comprendía el motivo por el cual se le estaba interrogando.

-¿Qué hay afuera Mikasa?- La chica se quedó callada. -¿Acaso no piensas que tal vez solo sean un invento de la humanidad?-

-¡Eren!- La joven le dio una bofetada al joven, este la miro con asombro; aunque a pesar de su mirada, sintió gran dolor al recibir dicho golpe de la joven. –La humanidad está dentro de las murallas para sobrevivir el ataque de los Titanes ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?- El chico bajo la vista, se acarició su mejilla con su suéter café oscuro y tomo poco aire; sin decirle más, tomo de su mano y la jaló hasta salir a una calle que dirigía a su casa. -¿Eren?- Comentó la chica después de a ver pasado al menos unos minutos en silencio incómodo.

-No le digas a mi madre de lo que paso… ¿Quieres?- Sin verla. La joven solo se quedó en silencio.

Ambos entraron a casa después de su inesperada conversación; la madre de Eren es una joven muy hermosa; de tez blanca ojos cafés y pelo largo negro. Trae una camisa beige y una falda roja, por encima un mandil blanco.

-Oh… Llegaron temprano ¿Todo bien?- Se encontraba en la cocina terminando. Los miro con esa sonrisa de madre amorosa, dándoles la bienvenida que solamente ella puede hacer.

-Si…- Eren se encamino a un pedazo de caja café para echar los troncos. -¿Qué harás de comer?- Cuestiono ansioso. Su madre por otra parte miraba a Mikasa preocupada.

-¿Todo bien Mikasa?- Cuestiono. Eren volteo a ver de reojo a la joven, esta alzo la vista y miro con seriedad a la madre de Eren.

-¡Carla!- La Señora reacciono ante su llamado.

-Grisha… ¿Qué sucede?- Se encamina al piso de arriba y sube por las escaleras.

-Eren- Dice Mikasa con tono serio.

-Al parecer cenaremos algo delicioso Mikasa- Dice entre risas. La joven a ver que intentaba evadir su conversación se aproximó hasta la caja para dejar los trozos de igual manera, al escuchar un crujido, mira rápidamente a las escaleras y ve como Carla y Grisha están al pie de estas. Al parecer conversando de algo importante, los ignoró y siguió acomodando lo que le restaba.

Al poco tiempo, todos se habían sentado y comenzaron a tener una cena digna de una familia un poco bien establecida, Mikasa observaba la situación y pudo notar como Grisha y Eren conversaban de algo interesante; aunque a pesar de todo no les estaba prestando atención así que, prácticamente no entendía de lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Gustas un trozo más Mikasa?- La joven salió de su trance al escuchar las palabras de su Madre Carla. Ella negó con la cabeza; pero pudo notar preocupación por parte de la mayor. -¿Estas enferma?- Rápidamente le tomo su frente con su mano derecha. La joven se sonrojo ante el acto de esta.

-Eren quiere ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento- Carla abrió sus ojos como platos, Grisha solo sonrió de medio lado y Eren, bueno; él estaba a punto de cuestionar a Mikasa; cuando sintió el agarre de su madre. Que comenzó a cuestionarle si estaba loco y desquiciado; pero no falto mucho para que su padre los separará y le cuestionara porque quería hacerlo. El joven dio un motivo un tanto irónico; pero su padre no le cuestiono su respuesta.

Eren al pasar la marea provocada por Mikasa; no pudo siquiera dirigirle la mirada por un tiempo, la joven salió de casa para tomar un poco de aire. El peli café no quedo muy satisfecho y menos de un minuto salió detrás de ella, al parecer le preocupaba su bienestar.

Mikasa iba caminando por las calles tranquila, con la mirada gacha; teniendo ciertos recuerdos de su pasado; de cómo sus padres fueron asesinados y Eren le ayudo a sobrevivir. Desde esos momentos ella ha vivido en casa de la familia Jaeger.

-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si Eren no hubiera aparecido en ese momento?- Se cuestionó en voz baja, caminando sin lugar fijo. Rápidamente fue detenida por un jalón brusco que provenía de su brazo izquierdo, la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver como caía una caja pesada y se despedazaba.

-Lo siento ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto un Joven que se encontraba situado en la azotea de su casa. –Se me resbalo y cayó…- Interrumpido por aquella voz que tanto conocía la chica.

-Imbécil, por poco la lastimas… ¿Por qué no te fijas en lo que estás haciendo?- Mikasa miro rápidamente a Eren; no dejaba de observarlo a pesar de estar insultando a alguien mayor que él.

-Creo, que hubiera muerto si no hubieses llegado a tiempo- Eren la volteo a ver confundido por las palabras que había dicho la joven.

-Con una caja no te mueres…- Respondió molesto.

-No…- Negó con la cabeza. –Hablo de otra cosa- Sonriéndole amablemente. –Gracias Eren- El peli-café no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga; así que solo opto por tomarla de la mano y seguir su camino.

Los dos caminaban sin decir mucho hasta que escucharon a lo lejos un fuerte grito que provenía más delante. -¡Ah!- Eren rápidamente reconocía el sonido de esa voz e impulsivamente se dirigió hasta él.

-¡Armin!- Exclamo el Castaño.

-¿Otra vez tú?- Dijeron los chicos, pero retrocedieron al ver a Mikasa con él –Diablos, ella viene también- Rápidamente los agresores salieron corriendo.

-¡Con ese miedo me basta!- Exclamo Eren a los chicos que se encontraban lastimando a su amigo. Mikasa tomo al rubio y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Ellos no escaparon por ti, sino porque Mikasa venia contigo- Dijo el chico con una voz muy dulce y sumisa, poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo.

-¡Eres bastante inocente Armin, por eso te agreden demasiado!-Le regaño su amigo preocupado, aunque le hizo un cariño en su cabeza con su mano –Aunque, aquí estaremos para protegerte…-

-Así es Armin- Respondió Mikasa con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no quiero causarles molestias a ambos… Pero…- Interrumpido por Mikasa.

-No te preocupes Armin; todo estará bien- Los tres sonrieron.

-Pero ¿Por qué te atacaron esta vez?- Los dos lo miraron con preocupación, Armin estaba cargando con un libro que hablaba del mar y la vida fuera de las murallas; al parecer no se tiene permitido tener reliquias de esas por los feudales de las murallas y mucho más por los reyes de dichos lugares; así que tal vez lo atacaron por a ver visto lo que el joven cargaba y querían arrebatárselo. A los pocos minutos, Armin y Eren querían ir a conocer el Mar; pero, se les era imposible siendo apenas unos niños. Eren volvió a insistir en unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento; Mikasa le dijo que ella lo seguiría a pesar de todas las cosas; pero, más que nada tenía un motivo del cual seguirlo y no era sencillamente por la petición de su Madre; ni por su salvación aquel día. Si no porque tal vez Mikasa; sabía que tal vez en algún momento se convertiría en alguien especial para la humanidad.

Pasaron los días y en la ciudad seguía todo con calma. Todo se encontraba tan tranquilo que Eren comenzó a pensar que tal vez si las murallas no existieran, podría ir a visitar el Mar. Ese era su mayor sueño, llevar a su madre, a su padre, a Mikasa y a Armin a conocer el mar. Para ellos ese sueño era algo muy hermoso y gigantesco. Cada vez que se llegaba a abrir el portón del muro; Eren intentaba estar lo más cerca posible para ver si alcanzaba a ver algo de fuera; pero era tanto el resplandor que no podía captar mucho para apreciar.

A una semana de estar pensando su deseo del Mar, un jinete había perdido el control sobre su caballo; así que este comenzó a hacer estribos por el mercader del Distrito. Mikasa había aventado a Eren para que no recibiera un golpe del caballo asustado. El jinete intentaba calmarlo pero fue impulsado por el caballo, haciéndolo caer con fuerza sobre algunas cajas y fruta fresca.

Eren intento alcanzarlo y domarlo; pero al tenerlo bastante cerca intento retroceder; pero, sus piernas ya no reaccionaban, pudo notar como el caballo se dirigía hacia este con gran velocidad.

-¡Eren!- Grito Mikasa al no poder hacer mucho para ayudarlo, ella y su amigo Armin ocultaron su vista al pensar que el caballo le había pasado por encima.

-¡Eren!- Exclamaron los dos al unísono. Para su sorpresa; el chico no se encontraba ni cerca de donde lo habían visto. Mikasa se levantó del suelo después de a ver caído al intentar ayudar a Armin de ser atropellado por el caballo asustado.

Mikasa se encontraba asustada por no ver al Castaño cerca. -¡Eren!- Exclamaba una y otra vez, su voz comenzaba a tornarse desafinada y dolida de tanto gritar. Las personas incluso llegaron a pensar que la joven estaba loca por llamar a alguien que no habían visto y algunos sencillamente pensaron todo lo contrario, había muerto por ser arrollado por un caballo.

Armin se aproximó a Mikasa para intentar calmarla. –Mikasa, busquemos en otro lado… Al parecer Eren- Se quedó callado al mirar hacia arriba; la chica miro hacia la dirección que este se encontraba observando. Los dos estaban sorprendidos al ver al joven en brazos de un joven de tez blanca, pelo negro un tanto cenizo, mirada un tanto fría para ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, en sus brazos se encontraba Eren; viéndolo un tanto sonrojado y sujetos a una pared alta. Al parecer el equipo tridimensional que portaba el sujeto, era el equipo para enfrentar titanes.

-Gra…Gracias- Dijo Eren apenado; aunque el sujeto solo lo miro de reojo para luego bajar sin correr algún peligro.

-¡Heichou!- Una voz agradable se aproximaba a estos en lo que llegaban al suelo. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si- respondió un tanto seco. –Petra, revisa al pequeño que todo esté bien- La chica le ayudo a sostenerlo y este de inmediato salió deprisa en busca del estruendo que estaba siendo ocasionado por el animal descontrolado y asustado.

-¿Quién era él?- Se preguntó Armin asombrado ante tal escena. Eren comenzó a quejarse de un pequeño malestar en su cavidad torácica; al parecer el movimiento brusco del sujeto logro lastimarlo un poco. La rubia le hizo unos cuantos masajes y le dio a probar una sustancia un tanto desagradable; pero, el dolor se había desvanecido un poco.

-Ten, tómatelo al menos en esta semana. Esto evitará que el dolor persista más de la cuenta- Dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que están usando?- Cuestiono Eren, apuntando a la unidad de movimiento. La chica miro y respondió con amabilidad.

-Esto es un equipo tridimensional que nos permite movernos con aire comprimido a gran velocidad- Interrumpida por Armin y Eren que yacen asombrados por el artefacto. Mikasa por otro lado, veía en dirección a donde se había marchado el sujeto.

-¿Quién era él?- Cuestiono con tono molesto.

-Es el Capitán Levi Rivaille- La pelinegra se truena los dedos molesta.

-Mikasa- Dijo Eren. –Estoy bien, no estarás pensando en….- Interrumpido.

-Le haré pagar por lastimar a Eren- Los jóvenes y la chica sonrieron al sentir la mala energía de la chica presente.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Petra…- Interrumpida por alguien más de la Legión.

-¡Petra!- Exclama. –No es momento de estar aquí, hay que servir al Heichou- La joven hace una mueca de desaprobación.

-Deja de Imitarlo Auruo…- Dice la joven con seriedad; aunque a pesar de la pequeña escena, pudieron notar que la chica era atenta de ante-mano con su compañero.

La joven se levantó y guardo unos utensilios sobre una pequeña mochila marrón que traía consigo. –Tengo que irme, nos vemos…- Despidiéndose y usando el equipo tridimensional, salió para seguir a su capitán.

Después de a ver aprendido al caballo y al jinete, los días en el muro fueron demasiado tranquilos, Eren no volvió a ver al sujeto que lo había salvado aquella vez.

 **[Continuara...]**

* * *

Bien, antes de seguir unas aclaraciones;

Este fic sera un poco extenso y tocara temas de varias parejas no solo de Levi y Eren, esto con el fin de hacerlo mas emocionante (?). Otra cuestión es que esta cuenta no me pertenece, yo solo estoy ayudando a subir los capítulos cuando la autora me lo pide por lo que el seguimiento de los capítulos los vera ella (aunque no creo que tarde mucho), y creo que eso es todo, esperen el siguiente capitulo y que la fuerza los acompañe ~


End file.
